Vul
'Info' Name: Vul Age: 1 (Technically) 16-18 (Mentally) Birthplace: Center of Everything Gender: None Species: Manifestation of Energy Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Black Hair Color: Nebulous (Red-Purple) Height: 4 Feet 8 Inches Weight: 15 Pound Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Current Residence: Haven (His own Pocket Dimension) Likes: Meeting new people, Warping Reality, Breaking Rules, Spectating, Fair Fights, Surprising People, Animals Dislikes: Waiting, Threats, Buzzkills 'Backstory' Vul is a living manifestation of all the excess energies in the universe, multiverse omniverse, hyperverse, or whatever the hell people use. He was formed slowly over the eons until he finally gained sentience at peak possible power, and now just being “born” he explores the multiverse and whatever lies beyond! 'Personality' He was only “born” recently, although I'd say he has the mind of a 8 or 10 year old. That’s to say he’s incredibly curious and oblivious, without inhibitions and little understanding of moral standards. Though even with this he’s usually nice to everyone he meets. He likes to follow interesting people, and specifically doesn’t leave people who hate him alone, just to mess with them~! 'Abilities' By accumulating all the energies in the multiverse he has reached the point of infinity and omnipotence, while that may seem OP (and it is) he generally doesn’t know how or want to cheat the system, like say… kill everyone instantly or something like that. He usually using this power to travel dimensions and generally fuck around with reality, such as floating, phasing through walls, detach his limbs, still use said limbs, and proofing objects into existence. Along with that he can take any shape he pleases, in fact he really doesn’t have a “base” form Since he is a being made of pure energy he cannot feel pain and tire out without altering reality to allow him to (though why would he) and can almost instantly regenerate limbs, and unless you can erase energy than he can comeback even if it seemed you obliterated his body. Though if you can, it’ll take a while for that to work fully since he has a lot of energy, but it is the only other way to hurt him. (and it REALLY hurts) Now, he isn’t really the battle type, in fact he mostly just spectates, but he sometimes gets the itch to fight. When he does he doesn’t go full god mode, he likes a (semi) fair fight. By that I mean he matches the power of his opponent to a perfect degree, and overall copies your moves, abilities, power ups, items, etc... Though he likes to add twists attacks. (I would give examples but I can’t think of one) The energy that composes his body is too wild and immense to be controlled by magic or kinetic abilities, along with that he cannot be effected by other omnipotent beings and vise versa (but they can still hurt each other). When faced with multiple opponents he copies both enemies, making beating him one on one a better choice of action. Along with that, when faced against an army he can either split himself and copy each soldier individually or copy all of them to become a 'one-man-army' so to speak. 'Weaknesses' Vul is not expireced in the slightest, he mostly adapts to battles and use tricks than strategically attacking, and even with coping multiple opponents he can still be overwelmed. Plus he likes to play fair and will forfeit matches depending on his injuries, but that's only against other fair opponents. He can also be tricked himself, though the effitiveness of this is just for a suprise attack. While his energy can not be controlled, energy erasing attacks can not only physically harm him, but weaken him to an extent, although his core cannot be erased fully without an equally infinite erasing attack. 'Forms' Serious - His eyes turn red, gaining a much more stern demeanor that would throw anyone off Full Power - He glows fully white, using every inch of his infinite power